Nano
'''Overview''' Nano is a mysterious character. A young man, no older than 17 years or so, who's body is capable of building weapons and machinery out of it. This is due to mysterious machines in his body called Nanocytes. He has no idea of his past, who his family is, who HE is, or even if he has a home. Appearance Nano is an averagely sized, Caucasian teenage boy. He has light brown hair and blue eyes. More often than not, you will find him wearing a black tee shirt with a grey hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. However, when he needs to travel into space, he wears a metallic black suit made from nanocytes in his body. This metallic black suit, called the Space Armor, has a thruster on the back allowing forward movement in the vacuum of space. Due to his powers, Nano is capable of building other armors for potentially any situation. However, we have yet to see him do so. Character History Nano's first appearance was when he LITERALLY crashed a meeting between the rest of the Listers. He had no idea where he was or who he was. In his fear, he had managed to lose control of his abilities, and almost launched an assortment of missiles in the meeting hall. However, these missiles were filled with nothing more than confetti. Much to the annoyance of the other Listers. After doing basically nothing in space. Nano, with some assistance from Six, made his way back toward Earth, expecting everything to be peaceful and hopefully welcoming to him to help him find answers about his identity. Little did he know what was in store for him. A Battle on the Home front When Nano arrived back on Earth, Nano managed to arrive in the middle of an invasion of a race of aliens known as the Technari. The Technari had managed to brainwash many of earth's robotic and cybernetic heroes and villains in to joining their side in conquering the Earth. Foolishly, Nano let himself open to attack in trying to help a robot girl with a group of Technari robots, only to find out that SHE was one of them, and was subsequently hit with an EMP. The EMP temporarily shut down the robotics in his body, causing Nano's body to shut down as well. A New Mission When Nano awoke next, he found himself strapped down on a table in the lab of Professor Utonium, along with several of the smartest young people in the universe. Nano was tasked by the Professor to try and use his ability to connect with machines to attempt to break certain heroes and even some villains from the Technari Control, in order to help level the playing field in the battle that was going on. Nano agreed to this mission. Gifted with devices called Cyber Stabilizers by the Professor, Nano went back in to space along with several of his new allies that the Professor had assembled. He managed to break the robot girl who had nearly killed him before from the Technari control. While he succeeded, Nano managed to attract the attention of a Technari Commander, Backspace. A battle ensued between Nano and Backspace. While Backspace could easily overpower Nano physically, Nano figured out a way to fight dirty. By using a Cyber Stabilizer, Nano managed to scan and replicate the Professor's technology and used it against Backspace. Nano connected with Backspace's mind and attempted to convert him away from the technology. The results were not as desired. While Nano put up a good fight, Backspace managed to wear Nano down and weaken him enough to where he could erase all of Nano's memories, even the backups that Nano may have been subconsciously keeping. However, Nano managed to burn into Backspace's memory the fact that while Backspace mayhave won, Nano was far more powerful in a sense of raw brainpower than Backspace could ever be. With those final thoughts, Nano plummeted towards Earth, unconscious. An Uncertain Future However, Nano's defeat did not mean his death. When he would next awake, Nano found himself in a small room trapped with what seemed to be a female creature with a large black skull instead of a normal human face calling him Aaron. This creature, revealed to be just a regular human who was wearing a mask for reasons unknown, claimed to be someone named Sasha. Shortly after the girl named Sasha began to cry when Nano didn't recognize her. Two of Nano's allies that the Professor had gathered, Susan and Mary Test appeared and began asking questions about how Nano managed to take on Backspace. However, both parties, The Twins and Sasha would be left in shock when Nano revealed that he remembered nothing as he said "Woah woah woah. Nano? Aaron? Can someone just please tell me who I am?!" Powers and Abilities Nanocyte Physiology Every cell in Nano's body is actually a living cell perfectly combined with nanorobotics. This makes him neither cyborg nor android, but something completely different. As a result of being effectively Man and Machine, Nano's brain can compute and work like a computer, complete with access to the internet. Nano can also build machines using these nanocytes. These machines can be anything from a suit of armor, to rockets, to even laser cannons. As a result of this power, Nano can also scan foreign technology, and assimilate it to his body, allowing him to build it and use it from that point forward. Healing Factor Due to the Nanocytes constantly repairing both themselves and the cells in his body, Nano has a sort of healing factor. However, this does not make Nano invincible or immortal by any means. The more damage he takes, the more likely of the chance that Nano will experience side effects after healing. These side effects mostly include memory loss or impairment. Technological Manipulation Nano also has the ability to directly link up to machinery and manipulate it from the inside. For example, if a robot is sent to destroy him, Nano can simply touch the robot or other piece of technology, connect with it, and then make it fight for him.